Letters Never Sent
by Princessa Mia
Summary: Just a collection of letters from Doctor Who characters that will never be read to those they were addressed to. Letters by Rose, Amy, the Doctor (10), River, Jenny- The Doctor's Daughter, Martha, Doctor Donna, Jackie Tyler, Mickey and Rory. Now accepting requests for who letters should be to and from. Please R&R!
1. Rose

Dear Doctor,

Umm. Hi. It's me, Rose. I know I already told you I love you that one time, but I'm telling you again. The thing is, I've seen other guys, and I've even gone steady with some, but I want you to know that they are nothing compared to you. When I'm dating someone, I'll notice all these things about them that remind me of you. Like if they wear converse shoes, or say "fantastic" just like you do, or, I don't know, they're always moving. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you and no one will ever replace you.

I know that you're always worried when you find someone to travel with you, since it always messes up their lives in the end. But I have to tell you something. I bet that every single one of those girls wouldn't want it any other way. That's how it is for me, and for Sarah Jane. Yes, it's copmplicated, and confusing, and hearts are broken, but you show us all the world. You show us the universe. Because of you we've learned so much about living life, and not to waste a second of it.

So thank you. Thank you for everything. I think about you every day. Every single day. All the things we've done, places we've been, and all the times we were almost killed. And do you know what? I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you. I truly do. You've done so much for me, and plus, you have great hair right now to tell you the truth ;) But to be serious, I just love you. Is it bad that though I see you with other companions who are having the time of their life, and you're as happy as you could be, all I want to do is push them away from you and tell them "He's mine." ? Probably is. And I know I need to move on, and I know you've moved on, but for some reason I just can't.

But, there's another part of me, that when I see them, and see how happy you are, and I see them happy too, I'm glad for you. I think to myself "that used to be me once. I wonder where she's going next. I hope that in the end, she'll be there to stand next to him and keep him anchored to reality." Because, you really do daydream sometimes Doctor. I won't lie.

So don't worry about me. Go have fun. Keep moving; keep running, if that's what you want to do. Just take time to slow down once in a while OK? Take a minute and think of me. Don't linger over the past, but don't forget me either. Don't forget our adventures and all that was said and done in our time together. I love you.

-Rose Tyler


	2. Amy

Dear Doctor,

Well, I don't actually know if you'll ever find these or not. I put the letter(s) in a box stowed away in the attic. I'm worried you'll find them too soon and cause a rip in time. I don't want another crack in the wall or anything like that. Anyway, me and Rory are doing well. We haven't had any kids since Melody, and I'm sort of afraid to have another should a similar fate befall them.

Anyway, so today Rory and I decided to go to a diner. It's sort of neat being able to actually go to a 1960s diner instead of just a themed restaurant. The real thing is much better, and you'll probably agree with me. Goodness knows you've probably already been to one you raggedy man. At the diner I had chips and a shake. A bunch of junk food for me, but it was nothing compared to Rory. If you can believe it, he ate a huge 1 pound hamburger, along with chips and a shake. He had such a stomach ache afterward! I can't help but laugh about it now.

I hope that you're doing alright, and you haven't dug your own grave, but knowing you, you probably have. Ah well, you're a madman with a box, and I know that you'll figure it out, you always do.

Keep out of trouble raggedy man, me and Rory send our love.

-Amelia Pond


	3. Doctor to Rose

Dear Rose,

Rose Tyler, I love YOU. I love you, I love you. How I wish I could go back to that moment and tell you for real. The irony of having a time machine, but not allowed to go back on your own time stream. Blimey, that's usually why people want one in the first place. It can be so irritating all the time, but I can't do a thing about it unless I want to rip a hole in time and space, and dimensions. Yeah. Not a good idea.

But anyway, I hope you're happy and doing well. A pretty girl like you should be happy, well, maybe not, remember Cassandra? That was a nightmare. All she could think about was vanity. Promise me you'll never turn into that.

I met this girl named Martha today. And she seems like a decent person. Don't worry though; no one will ever replace you. I don't even know if I'll feel the same way about anyone else. Plus, she says that she's not interested in alien. It turns out that she's studying to be a medical doctor. We met in the hospital, which was transported to the moon. Yeah, sometimes I wonder how I get sucked into these types of things. I guess I just can't keep away. But anyway, we were on the moon because there was some fugitive hiding in the hospital and pretending to be human. I was almost died, but what's new about that? Oh, and Martha just told me I was almost convicted as well. Yep, perfectly normal day.

I better go; the TARDIS is acting up again. Allons-y!

-The Doctor


	4. River

Dear Doctor,

Well, I'm not exactly sure if I'm living or dead. I feel alive, but I'm in a hard drive, so I guess its living, but only partially. Thank you though, because everyone, especially you, needs those days when everybody lives. It's funny. I'm here, with my friends, but I just can't help but miss you. Are you thinking about me right now? Or are you crashing the TARDIS with Donna? You always leave the parking breaks in. And you still don't know about the blue stabilizers. You think they're there just to look pretty or something because you have no idea what they do. I'm starting to get worked up here and I'm not even on the TARDIS.

Anyway, I was really glad I was able to meet Donna. She's an amazing woman, just like you told me she was.

I keep wondering how you could handle going on all those adventures with me when you knew how I was going to die. All those times, every once in a while I catch you just staring at me with a long look on your face; that is, until I said some cheeky comment to you or asked "you alright sweetie?" I had no idea what you might be thinking about, or if it had something to do with me. Now though, I think I know what it was.

I go back and think about those last moments I had with you. I'm starting to worry, since there were so many spoilers I told you, but I know you'll be fine. When it comes to time and space, you know what to do.

Remember right before you took me to the Singing Towers? I found the wrong TARDIS, with a younger Doctor inside. It was pretty amusing to tell you the truth. Actually, I sort of liked it. It's not every day a girl has the attention of two Doctors all at once.

I better go sweetie, I still haven't written everything in the diary. It's my diary, but in the hard drive, no idea how that works, but it does. I love you. And don't get into too much trouble alright?

Love,

River

P.S.

Don't think you're off the hook now. I still have a lot more I want to say to you.

* * *

**If you were confused about the two Doctors thing, look up Doctor Who, Last night on YouTube. It's a mini episode and its pretty funny. :) You might want to watch First Night first, just for the heck of it since its sort of the beginning of the whole fiasco. Anyway, please review!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	5. Jenny- The Doctor's Daughter

Dear Dad,

Well, just letting you know I'm following in your footsteps. Saving people, worlds, seeing the stars and the whole universe. Oh, and running. There's loads of running involved. All the time I hear about you, but I've learned to just keep my mouth shut and not say a word. Another thing I've learned is to have a companion with me, just like you. It gets lonely after a while doesn't it? His name is Charlie. Great guy, great hair too. He's a ginger and one of the only blokes who can keep up with me. Don't look at me that way Dad, where you stare into my soul and think I'm too young, because I'm not. I'm a grown up, always have been really. Well, maybe not, but you know what I mean.

I hope you and Donna are doing well. I have no idea where you are, or when for that matter. But I know that you're out there somewhere, and I can only hope that one day I can see you again and tell you that I'm alive. That I lived. The regeneration mechanism just took a little while to kick in. So that's one less thing for you to think and mourn about. So I'm alive, not always safe, but then again, neither are you always safe either.

Anyway, I'm going to keep running Dad, keep saving people, planets, and traveling. But most importantly I'll keep running, until one day I'll be able to run straight into your arms. Charlie says "hi" and wants you to know that he's going to protect me with all he's got. Like I need protecting. Still, it's sweet and I figure you'll want to know that since you seem like the overly protective father type. I love you. Gotta run.

Yours,

Jenny


	6. Martha

Dear Doctor,

Hi. Umm. I'm not really sure how to start this. Since, you know, I used to fancy you. Love you, and all that jazz. But, now I'm engaged to Tom, and you're off on some new adventure. And that's exactly the way it's supposed to be. There was a time that I wanted to stay by your side forever, and travel until the day I died. But, that's not the case anymore. I knew that you didn't give me a second glance, and definitely didn't return my feelings for you.

At first, I thought I was content, to a degree, just being by your side. We traveled the universe together, through time and space, and I hoped that one day you might just break past your memory of Rose and actually look at me for once. And one day you'd realize it was me all along, and we'd ride off in the TARDIS into the sunset and live happily ever after; or something hopelessly romantic like that.

But that could never happen anyway. You're a Time Lord and you'd regenerate, while I'd die, and you'd be alone once more, until you found yourself a new companion. So after that final battle, my eyes were opened and I knew that I had to snap out of my romantic dream and actually get over you and find someone else. After everything I saw, and my family almost dying because of me, I knew it just had to stop. I had to stop running and settle down. Become a doctor and maybe find a man that would love me.

And so, I let you go, I told you goodbye. And that was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I had to let you go, let go of all those adventures that I still wanted to have with you, and face the facts that you would never love me the way I loved you.

But, I also want to thank you. Thank you for showing me the world, the universe, and all of time and space. Thank you for opening my eyes. Thank you for all those adventures we had. Because of you, I've realized what's most important in this world. You've changed my life Doctor, and for that I will be eternally grateful.

-Martha Jones

* * *

**I am now taking requests for certain characters you would like me to write a letter to or who the letter should be from. Please let me know, and please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	7. Doctor Donna

Dear Doctor,

Oh yes, it's me Doctor Donna. I realize I can't stay long. You know, going to burn up and everything. Unless, of course, I figure out a way to stop it, which of course, I probably will. But, then I won't remember you anymore. And so, I take the... Oh, 5ish minutes to write to you. 100 words per minute. Not bad for a temp.

Anyway, I can't stop thinking about the library. And how I had found the perfect man for me, finally. But then, he just turned out to be part of my imagination. And then there was that _historian,_ River Song I believe was her name was. Blimey, you of all people falling for a historian. Or you _will_ fall for a historian. Different timelines and all that. I hope you treat her right spaceman.

Things here are going great, well, unless you count me burning up. Don't worry though, I'm on to it! Basically, what I mean is, Mum is the same as ever. Nag, nag, nag. But, a bit less than usual since I came back. Gramps looks up at the stars practically every night, and a bit longer than usual. When I asked him once, he said he was doing it for a friend. I guess he meant me, and how I would have thought of you if I could. I wish I could have.

Thanks for all those times. And for saving those people in Pompeii. That meant a lot to me. I'm glad to know that at least a few people survived. Thank you.

Do you still have someone around to stop you? You know, when you go too far, and you need to stop. If you don't, find yourself a companion alright? Besides, traveling alone isn't nearly as good as traveling with a friend. No one will be around to enjoy it with you. It's that whole traveling feeling you get when you see something for the first time.

I better go, I just figured out how to stop from burning out. Don't worry I'm going to be fine. I miss you, and I hope you're enjoying yourself. Keep running spaceman, and find yourself a friend that can travel with you! Thank you for all those adventures. They meant more than the world to me. Be safe alright?

-Doctor Donna. No, just Donna. It feels good to write just Donna. I like it. Don't get me wrong, Time Lord Doctor Donna is absolutely amazing. But it's not all Doctor, I'm Donna too.

Right. Let's try this again

Sincerely,

Donna.

P.S.

439 words. Not bad for a temp. :)

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! How was it? Please let me know, I want to know if I'm getting better or worse at these. Hope you all have a good day! :) **

**-Princessa Mia**


	8. Doctor to Jenny

Dear Jenny,

Why did you have to die? Why? You were supposed to have the same DNA as me. WHY DIDN'T YOU REGENERATE?! WHY?! Jenny. Oh Jenny. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you died. I'm sorry I was so rude to you at first. I just couldn't accept the fact that you were my child. At first I had no parental feelings to you whatsoever. Probably because I had no clue what was going on, and you only knew how to be a soldier and fight. You were like a walking machine/ soldier to me. I couldn't see you as my daughter.

But, then Donna named you Jenny and my guard started slipping. I began to see your smile, your curiosity at the world outside. I saw these traits of me in you. I started to see my other children in you. You don't have any siblings anymore though. They're all gone. Just like Galifrey. I didn't want the same fate to befall you, but you and the universe had other ideas.

Oh Jenny. I wanted to show you that world outside of what you knew. I began to want you to come explore the galaxy with me. It could be the three of us, you, me, and Donna. And then eventually it'd just be you and me. And we'd keep traveling. I'd teach you all about Galifrey and the culture. I could teach you how to fly the TARDIS even. Well, maybe I would. Maybe. If I thought you were ready.

I'm so sorry Jenny. I wish you could come back to me. But I have to move on. That's one of the reasons I travel in the first place. I travel and run. Run away from memories, from the past. Because if it catches up with me for too long, I wouldn't be able to bear it. And so I'm running still.

I love you Jenny.

- The Doctor, A.K.A. Dad.


	9. Doctor to Madame de Pompadour

Dear Reinette, or should I say Madame de Pompadour,

I'm so sorry. I'm truly sorry. Oh, I'm such an idiot. In that short moment, I forgot all about how a moment in my time is years in your time. I'm so sorry. I truly hope you can forgive me. I let you down, and I can't change that.

You asked for me to create a miracle. I could have used my magic blue box, TARDIS, if you like, to come back for you. But I can't. I can't go back on my own timeline. My one rule when traveling through time and space. I'm sorry, it is not fair, and hard, and crushing. But the universe has other ideas and I can't change them without causing major changes in the world. What happened in your life is fixed points in time. I'm so sorry Reinette.

Thank you for the time we had together, and for saving me by moving that fireplace. You're truly amazing, not to mention, a brilliant kisser. I won't forget you and all you've done for me. Thank you for the honor of meeting you Madame.

Sincerely,

The Doctor

* * *

**OK, yes I know it was short, but what else is the Doctor supposed to say to her? So besides its length how was it? Constructive criticism is welcome! I am still taking requests for letter ideas. Please review! **

**Thanks!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	10. Jackie Tyler

Dear Doctor,

I still don't trust you with Rose, no I do not. All those aliens and danger that follows you wherever you go. No, that is no place for a 19 year old girl. She's so young, and yet you still take her on all those deathly adventures. Often I wonder how safe my daughter is with you.

But, whenever you two come for a quick visit, I see the way she looks at you, and I know there is no place she'd rather be than with you. She's an adventurous one. I can see it in her eyes how she can't wait to save another planet, or help you anyway she can. She wants to be involved, have that rush of excitement. After you showed her that there was more to the universe than being a clerk and eating chips, she couldn't go back to that lifestyle. So I guess that's one reason I let her go, to let her live more.

Another thing. I know that she loves you. She's never been so interested in a bloke since Mickey. Maybe not even Mickey. And when you changed- regenerated Rose said- she wouldn't leave your side. All she would do was fuss over you, and stare at you with that worried look on her face. There were times when she even refused to eat. Doctor, if you ever break my little girl's heart I am going to find you somehow and give you a good smack, because Rose is too good to be left heart broken and alone in this universe. So as long as you keep her close, and cherish her, and keep her safe so she can come home to me, I'm fine if she keeps traveling with you.

Keep Rose happy Doctor alright? And she's always happiest by your side. Remember that.

-Jackie Tyler


	11. Mickey to Rose

Dear Rose,

I hope everything is going well with your new Doctor. I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting married next month. To whom you ask? Martha, Martha Jones. I suppose I should say Dr. Martha Jones.

We're sort of the same in a way. We both loved people who didn't love us back. I guess that's how it all started. We decided to go buy some chips with Jack, but you know him, he started flirting with the first person he saw, meaning the waitress, and soon enough they were snogging in the corner by the lou. So that just left me and Martha. Well, one thing led to another and soon enough we were spilling our life stories. She told me about how she loved the Doctor but he didn't love her back because he still wasn't over you. You have that effect on people Rose. You tend to just stay with people, even when you're gone. So anyway, I told her how at first, you loved me, but once you met the Doctor, you were a goner, and it was over for me.

But you know what? That's alright. We've known each other for so long, and I never thought to look at another girl. Because, you were all I needed. But after I got over you, I started to notice all these great qualities about Martha. How she can keep a level head, no matter the situation, and how she spends all her time trying to help the world be a better place. Plus, she also knew about the Doctor and wouldn't take me for a crazy person if I said all the things I've seen.

I'm not saying you wouldn't do the same, or that you're nothing like Martha, but I know that she is what I need in life. And I love her. I know that she loves me too, and she'll give me the attention that I know you wouldn't give me, and love me like you wouldn't.

I'm not trying to rub this in your face or make you feel bad. That's not the purpose of this letter. I wanted to thank you for opening my eyes to the world. Thank you for showing me that there is so much more to the universe than I had previously imagined. Without you I never would have met Martha, and I'm so grateful. She's brought me so much happiness and joy and I hope to make her happy too.

I wish you and the human Doctor all the happiness in the world. You deserve it. Tell your Mum and Dad, and those at Torchwood "Hi" for me alright?

Goodbye Rose, thanks for everything.

-Mickey

* * *

**Please tell me how I'm doing and if these letters are getting better or worse! I love hearing from you all. I'm still taking requests for letters, just be warned that I have only seen seasons 1-6 of the new series, so I don't really have a clue about Clara or anything before the 9th Doctor. Thanks!**

**-Princessa Mia**


	12. Little Amelia Pond

Dear Doctor,

You said you were coming back for me. You said five minutes. You said you would take me with you. But you didn't. You didn't come back for me. And here I am stuck with a bunch of shrinks that think I'm crazy. Only Mels believes me, but sometimes I wonder if she really does, or if she uses you as an excuse to get herself into trouble at school.

Did you know I dressed Rory up as you? He complained and said he looked stupid, but he did it anyway. Rory always does what I tell him. It's sort of annoying sometimes. He's like that kid brother that won't leave you alone. Still, he's always there when I need him, and so he really is good to have around. Plus, his mum makes the best cookies.

If you ever remember to come back, let me show you to those shrinks so that I can stop seeing them and they'll stop thinking I'm crazy. But you and I both know you're never coming back. Thanks for smashing my hopes.

-Amelia Pond age 10


	13. River To Rory

Dear Dad,

Now just to let you know, calling you dad on paper is a bit weird. I grew up calling you Rory out loud, but the whole time calling you Dad in my head. Oftentimes I would wonder how on Earth you and Mum actually got together in the first place. For a while I was worried it would never happen, and I'd never be born at all. But then I realized that I just had to give you two a push, and finally, Amy realized that you loved her, and it all worked out in the end didn't it? Thank goodness for that.

There were some days when you were only Rory to me. Not dad, I just thought of you as Rory. There were months I sort of forgot you were my dad. You were just that little kid that adored playing with Amy and stuck to her like glue. You were like an adorable little puppy that just wanted to play, but no one would pay attention to you. Sorry about that, I feel guilty about it now.

Then we grew up. And you became my best mate. And I could see how you loved Amy and how she was just clueless to your feelings, especially since you were forever the shy one, and would never actually voice your feelings to her. I figured that you would tell her when we started high school. Nothing. So I thought that you would when we turned 16. Nope. Maybe when we were 17. No again. And so I thought you would finally tell her when we graduated. Still nothing. By this time I had run out of patience and so I decided to give you a push. And from there it's history isn't it? I feel sort of proud of myself for starting it all, really, even though I did have to steal a bus to get the attention of both of you. Well, I borrowed a bus. You know me. I don't steal; I borrow then never return it.

Some days I wish that I could have had a normal childhood and that you could have raised me up properly. You would go to work and Amy would stay home and play with me. Or maybe she would go to work and you would stay home with me. Then we would all have those nice, home cooked family dinners every night and talk about our day together. And you and Mum would tuck me in at night and tell me a story before bed. And we'd be just a normal family. No timelord DNA, or Doctor, or any of that. Just the three of us, living a completely ordinary, generic life.

But, then I'd never meet the Doctor and fall in love with him. I'd never be able to poison him only to save him. And I'd never become River Song, The Woman Who Kills the Doctor and knows how to shoot a gun. And you and I know perfectly well that I don't kill him, but I still have to pay the punishment for it. And that's alright, because even though it's hard, and it hurts, and there are good times and really bad times, I wouldn't be who I am without going on all those adventures with the Doctor and growing up by your side. I wouldn't give that up for the world.

I have to go Dad, the Doctor is in front of my prison cell waiting to take me on a new adventure. Who knows, maybe you're in the TARDIS too. I'll have to find out. And so, I will now close this letter, for once, writing the name you wanted for me. Just this once, because, like Mum, I like her version better. I love you Dad.

-Melody Williams


	14. 10th Doctor to Master

Dear Master,

I don't like the way that this has ended. I'm alone again. Don't you remember that when we were kids,we promised to stick together for the rest of time and space? You would think thatwas such a childish promise now that we're grown. But is it really childish? You've left me alone in this universe for the second time. I'm the only Timelord left. I'm alone, and you're dead with the rest of them.

Why. Why am I alone? I guess it's my curse. I ended the Time War, ending my own race and the Dalek race. And so I am left to bear the burden alone. It's my fault for killing the Timelords, and so I must be alone in this universe to carry the burden of the Timelords on my shoulders.

You kept trying to avenge them, and so you tried to hurt me with all that you had. And you did. You tormented me multiple times. You imprisoned my friends, toyed with them, and made them serve you against their will. You tried to kill me.

And you know what? There were times when I welcomed death, and I wanted it to end and be over. But then I would see you, with hatred in your eyes, and I didn't want to die knowing that you will forever hate me. I saw Martha, and her family, and I knew I couldn't leave them behind to fight for themselves, or they'd never break free of your grasp. And so I had to keep living. For them.

I'm sorry that you hate me. I'm sorry for hurting you. And I'm sorry that I had to kill the Timelords. But I'm not sorry for stopping you, or ending the war. So many more people would die, thousands, millions, maybe even billions of people would die if the war went on. It had gone on long enough, and it needed to end. The Daleks and TimeLords would have destroyed the universe and changed fixed points in time. It needed to end once and for all. I'm sorry that it had to end by destroying the two races.

Goodbye. When we were younger, that was a word that I'd say willingly. Now though, it's hard to even whisper it. And so, instead I'll say, 'see you later.' Because I know that one day, one day I will. But just to let you know, that day is far from coming.

-The Doctor


	15. Amy to the 11th Doctor 2

Dear Doctor,

When I first met you, you left me on earth. Twice. And each time it hurt. It hurt so much Doctor. You drove my hopes higher and higher, just for them to plummet lower and lower. But, then you finally came back and brought me with you, just like you promised when I was a little girl. I'll never forget the first time I saw the inside of that blue box. It proved that everything you had told me was true. Even that the TARDIS had a library and swimming pool inside that tiny looking thing.

You showed me the universe, and took me everywhere. I'll never forget that first adventure, me still in my nightie, saving the future spaceship that housed the entire United Kingdom. I had forgotten everything, and told myself that I had to take you out of there and leave. But we both know that didn't happen. You found out what I had done, about the choice I didn't want you to make, and you were mad. You were so mad, and you told me that once everything was sorted out, you were taking me home.

Goodness knows I wouldn't let that happen. And so, I started to think. And I thought really hard Doctor, harder than I had since I took Advanced Algebra and didn't study for the big test. Finally it all just clicked, and I knew what needed to be done, and so I saved the British ship singlehandedly and earned my place back on that TARDIS where I wanted to stay. I think that was one of my greatest accomplishments, I really do.

And then I started to feel more for you than just friends. Probably because I had dreamt of you since I was small, and I saw all the good you could do. Plus, who wouldn't turn down a good looking alien that can save the world and show you the universe? But then you put an end to that as soon as it started by bringing Rory along. Thank you for that. I really mean it; I'm not being sarcastic.

At first, I didn't want him there, because traveling in the TARDIS felt like my special secret, not to mention I had to answer to him for kissing you. At the time, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to marry him anymore. That was one of the reasons that I didn't tell you about being engaged to him in the first place. I was so scared Doctor. Scared that I couldn't make the commitment, scared that he would stop loving me, I was even scared that I wouldn't be able to make it to my own wedding day, I was that nervous. I thought I might actually die on my way to the alter. Don't laugh at me Doctor, it was the middle of the night when you took me away. No idea is too crazy in the middle of the night.

Thank you though. Thank you for everything. You're my best mate; I couldn't ask for a better friend. You taught me so much about the world, and not to judge a book by its cover. You introduced me to Winston Churchill and saved me so many times. You rekindled my love with Rory, and reminded me how much I love him. Without you, River would have never been born, and I don't know where I'd be in my life if I hadn't grown up with Mels. Rory and I might not even be together. Thank you Doctor, for everything.

I love you (as a friend, Doctor, calm down.) Don't forget me alright? And keep River close, because if you hurt her, I will find some way to get your attention and... Well, I'll think of something. Or Rory will probably stab you with his sword. He still has it you know. But then River will be upset, so perhaps not. Maybe I'll just stick your tie in a car door and lock the car. That works well too. Basically, I'm trying to tell you "don't you dare hurt her." She's been through quite enough, with her own mother trying to shoot her, and then growing up alongside of her. So keep her happy. Please.

Don't get into too much trouble alright?

-Amy Pond


	16. Rory to Amy

Dear Amy,

Time is going so slowly. Every hour starts to feel like a day, and it feels like I'll never see you again. There are days that I just want to give up and lose hope. Sometimes, as the years pass, I start wondering if you're even there in that big box called the Pandorica, or if that adventure was just a dream and I'm standing around the box for nothing.

There are other days when I feel like it's only been an hour but it's actually been three days. Still, three days is nothing compared to the two-thousand years I'm going to be waiting. Did you know that the Doctor offered me the easy way out? To time travel with him into the future? I couldn't do that though. I couldn't just abandon you like that. Some human would eventually find you and then who knows they'd do with you? Maybe they'd do a bunch of tests or try and blow up the Pandorica. Or maybe they'd use you for a building block and then you'd be a corner stone for a building and then be trapped once again. No, I will not let that happen. You need a protector, and that's going to be me.

I don't know what I'd do with myself if something happened to you while you were in that box. I had already killed you and that box is my last hope for saving you. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for killing you.

I know what you would say - I was programmed to do it and I couldn't help myself. But I think I could have. I just wasn't strong enough. I stopped myself for a bit, but I could've held on for a while longer. I'm so sorry Amy. I'm so so sorry. Amy, it's all my fault. I told you to run, but you didn't, you Scottish beauty, with your stubbornness and determination. That's one of the reasons I love you so much. You just have this determination and you'll believe in whatever cause you think is right, and then you won't let it go, even when someone tells you otherwise. I told you otherwise. I told you to run, to save yourself, that I was a monster. But you wouldn't listen. And now you're stuck in a box and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Amy.

Well, now that I got that all said and over with, I actually feel a bit better now. Sorry, I just feel so upset at myself sometimes. It's not every day, but there are times when I let myself sink into despair. But I have to keep going. I have to keep you safe.

Remember when you played hide and seek with me, and then left me for an hour in the cupboard? You always played games like that. I didn't mind though, because I was just glad I was able to play with you. I still don't mind. Because I know that eventually you'd always come find me, and give me some lemonade to make up for it. So in a way, this is just like we're kids again, and I'm just waiting for you to find me. I'll wait as long as I have to until I see your face again, and drink some of that delicious lemonade.

But, it's not about the lemonade. I just want you back, and I really will wait as long as I have to until I can see your face once again. And when that day comes, I will hold you in my arms, and you will be mine forever, and I will be yours. I love you Amy. I'll love you forever, and I'll wait for you even after the day I die. Well, in a way I'm already dead aren't I? The whole "I'm actually a robot with hand guns" thing. But never mind that. Just come back to me Amy, Come back and live.

I love you.

Yours forever,

Rory Williams

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know. I am still taking requests for letters! Just please know that I've only seen seasons 1-6 of the new Doctor Who, and I'm halfway through season 7 with the 11th Doctor and Clara. **

**Thanks!**

**Princessa Mia**


	17. War Doctor to Gallifrey

Dear Gallifrey,

I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. But it all must end. I can't bear to see any more death. No more. I will not stand for it. As Time Lords, we all see the future, past and present all the time, and all we can see is death. That is all I can see, and it must end. There must be more to the universe than just death. There needs to be happiness, love, and hope once more. After I do this, so many lives will be saved. There's nothing we can do to stop the war on Gallifrey; those Time Lords will have already perished.

My only consolation is that the Daleks are gone as well. They will no longer create havoc for others. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want this. But if we go, they will go, and the universe will be free of the Daleks forevermore. They will not be able to terrorize other tortured souls. We will be the last, and I must be the one to end it.

Goodbye mountains, with your red grass and snow capped tops. Goodbye twin suns. Goodbye burnt orange sky. I'm so sorry Gallifrey.

- The last Gallifreyan

* * *

**So how was it? I almost cried when I re-read the last bit. Anyway, hope you all have an amazing summer! Please review, I am still taking requests! Oh, and I finished season 7! Yay!**


End file.
